koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Ichie de Yoroshiku!
Ichigo Ichie de Yoroshiku! (一期一会でよろしく！), roughly translated as "Pleasure to Work with You from a Once in a Lifetime Meeting!", is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD set Towa no Kizuna. The song is a duet performed by Eiji Takemoto and Shinichi Yamada for their major characters in the series, Mitsunari Ishida and Sakon Shima. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Miki Watanabe :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :出逢いは 嗚呼 始まり :三成: しかと見込んだ :腕の立つ奴 :俺に仕えぬか？ :左近: 子守がごとく :役目は :性に合いません :三成: いやいや :誤解するな :力が欲しい :左近: いやはや :何度来ても無理 :されども :一同: 縁は異なもの :なぜか すれ違うようで :なぜか ウマが合うようで :三成: こんな縁(えにし)こそ 探していたぞ ずっと :一同: 嗚呼 :共に 戦国の世で :共に 巡り会う世で :一期一会 :是も 運命(さだめ)だろう :出逢いは 嗚呼 不思議よ :三成: 弐万石では？ :俺と同じだ :不足はあるまい :左近: 人の心は :買えません :お帰り下さい :三成: いやいや :求むるのは :侍魂 :左近: いやはや :其れを云われちゃあね :一緒に :一同: さあ 往(ゆ)きますか :なぜか 似てないようで :なぜか 響き合うようで :左近: 不意に言葉より 通じ合う此の心 :一同: よし！ :されば 腹括るべき :されば 分かち合う時 :一期一会 :是が 往くべき道 :なぜか 決まっていたような :なぜか 知っていたような :こんな縁(えにし)こそ 斬っても切れぬものぞ さあ :共に 約束の世に :共に 目指すべき世に :以心伝心 :往かん 我らが道 |-|Romaji= :deai wa aa hajimari :Mitsunari: shikato mikonda :ude no tatsu yatsu :ore ni tsukaenuka? :Sakon: komori ga gotoku :yakume wa :shou ni aimasen :Mitsunari: iyaiya :gokaisuruna :chikara ga hoshii :Sakon: iyahaya :nando kitemo muri :saredomo :Together: en wa inamono :nazeka surechigauyoude :nazeka uma ga au youde :Mitsunari: konna enishi koso sagashiteitazo zutto :Together: aa :tomo ni sengoku no yo de :tomo ni meguriau yo de :ichigo-ichie :kore mo sadame darou :deai wa aa fushigi yo :Mitsunari: nii-man koku de wa? :ore to onaji da :fusoku wa arumai :Sakon: hito no kokoro wa :kaemasen :okaerikudasai :Mitsunari: iyaiya :motomuru no wa :samurai damashii :Sakon: iyahaya :sore wo iwarechaane :issho ni :Together: saa yukimasuka :nazeka nitenaiyoude :nazeka hibikiauyoude :Sakon: fui ni kotoba yori tsuujiau kono kokoro :Together: yoshi! :sareba harakukurubeki :sareba wakachiau toki :ichigo-ichie :kore ga yukubeki michi :nazeka kimatteitayouna :nazeka shitteitayouna :konna enishi koso kitte mo kirenumonozo saa :tomo ni yakusoku no yo ni :tomo ni mezasubeki yo ni :ishin-denshin :yukan warera ga michi |-|English Translation= :Encounters, ah, are the beginning of everything :Mitsunari: Finally, someone trustworthy :and competent :Won't you serve me? :Sakon: It's not my style :to agree to :babysitting :Mitsunari: No, no :Don't misunderstand me :I want your power :Sakon: Get real :The answer's the same, no matter how many times you ask :Be that as it may, :Together: it's strange how we were brought together :Somehow, when we passed one another by :Somehow, we hit it off right away :Mitsunari: I've always been searching for a connection like this :Together: Ah, :We're together in this world of war :We're together in this world of chance greetings :It's a once in a lifetime encounter :Maybe this is destiny at play :Encounters, ah, are mysterious things :Mitsunari: How about twenty thousand koku? :Same wage as my own :Surely that would be sufficient :Sakon: You can't buy :people's hearts :Please take your leave :Mitsunari: No, it's not like that :What I desire :is your proud and noble spirit :Sakon: Well, I'll be :You should've said that before :I'm with you :Together: Now then, shall we? :Somehow, we're not alike at all :Somehow, we're in tune with one another :Sakon: Strangely, your heart connects with mine more than words ever could :Together: Okay! :In that case, let's get ourselves prepared :Then, when the time comes for us to share the glory :It'll be a once in a lifetime meeting :This is the path we should take :Somehow, it's like we decided on this long ago :Somehow, it's like we always knew it would be this way :The bonds we have can't be cut by anything, so :We'll go to our promised world together :We'll aim for the same world together :It's like we can read each other's minds :Let us go, down our path External Links *Official Youtube preview Category: Songs